Lost
by Shady's Baby
Summary: AU. 1st story. What if Hermione was Voldies daughter and was raised by Gryffyns? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this J.K. Rowling owns the characters except for Ilithin and the gryffyns beside Hawk who is Hermione.  
  
Hawk  
  
By Gryffyn  
  
It was dark. It was cold. The woman was scared; she was lost and afraid. She ran. The woman, Ilithin clutched something to her chest. That something was a baby. Her husband was close he was chasing her, she could her his heavy footsteps, closer and closer he came. Suddenly a burst of light Ilithin fell. The baby rolled into the undergrowth to startled to make a sound. "Where is the girl Ilithin?" "What? I don't know what you're talking about" " The child Ilithin, our child, my child" " I'll never tell you Tom" " Very well you shall suffer the consequences. AVADA KADAVRA" With that the woman slumped over. The life sucked from her frail body. The man, Tom left ordering his followers to search the area. But another creature reached the child before the followers did, a pixie, which cast a spell on the child so she would not cry, took the child away. Later the magical creatures had gathered in a clearing to decide what to do with the child were quarreling. " We will take her" offered the centaurs. The elves and the unicorn also offered to take the child, but the fearie council decided to give the girl to a family of gryffyns who had a son but no other children. The fearie council also decided to give the child the ability to change into a gryffyn at will. The father in the family was a traditional gryffyn with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. The mother's head was also that of an eagle but the hind legs were those of a snow leopard. The son whose name was Flash had the hind legs of a leopard and the front of a hawk; he was rather large in size for a baby gryffyn. The new child whose name before was Hermione, the fearie council had found this out by looking through the child's memories, was renamed Hawk by her family. When she transformed she was a rather small gryffyn as gryffyns go. Her front was that of a rich gold-brown hawk her back legs were those of an African wild dog, very uncommon. 


	2. Dumbledor arrives at the scene

Disclaimer: Same as last time I own nothing except the gryffyns and Ilithin (who is now dead) Hawk By Gryffyn This takes place 11 years after the prologue "WORMTAIL!" "y-y-yes Master" " It's been eleven years wormtail. Why haven't you found her?" " M-Master it's not that we haven't tried" "Wormtail my daughter will be going to Hogwarts this year. When she gets there you better know who she is or get Malfoy Jr. on it!"  
  
A man walked into the clearing he had a long white beard and twinkling eyes. He requested to speak with the fearie council. " It has come to my attention that you have a human girl here. She is now 11 and needs to come to Hogwarts, I know that she has been raised by gryffyns but it is only the beginning of summer. We can train her to act like a human so she can study magic." The fearie council considered his offer. " Her brother is a gryffyn, same age we will only let her go if you take him to. He will need to be given a human form." " Very well, please bring them out." One of the fearies made a screeching noise. A moment later two gryffyns swooped out of the sky. " Which one of you is Hermione?" The smaller gryffyn screeched. "Please turn human." Then the gryffyn started to morph it became human. Standing before the bearded man was a girl, rather small with wild curley hair and glittering hazel eyes. The girl let out a small noise. "Nice to meet you too." Answered the man, the man then turned to the second gryffyn, he took out what looked like a stick and waved it at Flash while muttering some words. Flash became a human boy. He had tousled darkbrown hair and deep grey eyes. " Now both of you are going to have to go to diagon alley to get your wands and school supplies." "okay" they answered hesitantly. The man told them to call him Dumbledor. Dumbledor then grabbed each of their hands and apparated. 


End file.
